An Illegal Desire
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Real Life AU. Ezra/Hera. Ezra falls in love with his teacher, Hera. Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, his adoptive mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Ezra's POV**

I walked into my class full of anticipation and nervousness, I was planning on revealing myself to my teacher, Hera today, I had been in love with her for a few weeks and I couldn't deny my feelings for her. I sat down at my table next to my friend. He didn't know that I loved Hera, she was just so caring and beautiful. I sat down ready to complete my work at an attempt to impress her.

 **One Hour Later...**

The lesson was over. I waited for all my classmates to leave. I couldn't do anything with them in the room, it would risk her losing her job if someone caught what I wanted to do to her. I loitered nervously by my desk, turning towards her but keeping my gaze on the floor below me.

"Ow"

I looked up and saw her clutching her hip in pain.

"Are you okay Miss?" I asked, concerned about her.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you Ezra, I appreciate your concern" She said, looking down. I thought I saw a glimpse of redness on her cheeks as I showed concern for her, but I wasn't sure. She let go of her hip and limped over to her desk, attempting to conceal the pain she was clearly in, but it didn't work on me, I noticed how much pain she was in, and I wanted to comfort her. I walked up behind her, snaking my hands around her waist, and clasping them together, keeping them in position, holding her body close to mine.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" She said softly, I could see she didn't mind what I was doing, but didn't want to get caught together.

"It's okay Miss, calm down, it's lunch now, there's no students around, no-one'll catch us, don't worry, I won't allow that to happen, I care about you too much to let you go" I said, spilling more than I had intended to.

"You..You do?" She stuttered. I nodded, smirking at her.

She looked at me, smirking. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I could feel hers equally pounding as much as mine.

Her hand slithered up my chest, reaching my face, where she put her hand behind my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. I was stunned, I never thought she felt this way about me, I thought that she thought I was just very caring about her, but she might have had some idea that I felt this way about her, but been too nervous to ask. She's caught me looking at her rear before.

She broke the kiss and I stared deeply into her beautiful green eyes. She stared back in my blue ones.

"Miss, listen, I have to tell you something, I..I love you, I've been in love with you for a few weeks now, and I couldn't deny my feelings for you." I said. It felt good to spill my feelings to someone.

To my horror, she started to cry. I was afraid that she was offended by my revelation, or worse.

I took one of my hands away from her waist and put it around her neck, in a comforting way.

"Miss, I'm sorry if I offended you with my feelings, but I couldn't bear the weight on me, I had to tell someone who I trust.

Without saying anything, she lunged at me, pressing her lips against mine, pushing me to the floor, pinning me there.

I gently rubbed her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for entry. She parted her lips and allowed me in. Our tongues met, deepening the love we were sharing.

After about two minutes of increasing passion between us, I pulled back to breathe, panting heavily.

She stood back up and dusted off her clothes, while I did the same. After she dusted herself off, she stood smirking at me, I raised a brow at her.

Before I could do anything, she got back down onto her knees, and began unzipping my pants. I almost pulled back, but I realised that I had been waiting for this for almost a month, and couldn't pass it up.

My trousers remained around my waist, but she unbuttoned my boxers, and pulled my dick out, before letting go of it and pulling back, just staring at it. I was nervous.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked nervously. She giggled.

"Your twice the size of my boyfriend, that's all" She said, smirking up at me as she took my length in her mouth, making me moan softly. I felt a surge of jealousy run through me every time she mentioned her boyfriend. When she mentioned him last week, I got so angry that I couldn't focus on my work, and passed off a bad impression on Hera, but also giving her a tiny hint that she might've picked up on, but I'm not sure if she did or not.

As she continued to suck me off, she began flicking my tip with her tongue and swirling it around.

I felt myself close to cumming, I think she noticed too when she removed me from her mouth and began stroking it.

Soon I reached my peak, my cum spraying all over her face and running down her cheeks. She just sat there with her eyes closed, not saying anything. I just looked at her before sitting on a desk behind me, waiting for her to open her eyes.

After about a minute had gone by, she opened her eyes and smiled at me, before standing up and walking over to the sink behind me and washing her face of my cum. After she did, she turned around and advanced on me, kissing me full on the lips filled with love and passion, breaking away only to breathe.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked.

"Well, we can't tell anyone, because it's illegal and I would lose my job so, unfortunately we can't have our first time here, it's way too risky that someone'll catch us." She said, a little upset that she had to wait to take my virginity.

"So where can we then? At your house?" I asked, she looked doubtful.

"Hmm, I dunno, my boyfriend might be there, so maybe, maybe not." I looked down as she mentioned him again, trying to conceal my anger, but failing miserably. She pulled me up to face her again.

"Hey listen, I don't love him anymore, I love you, understand? I would never leave you, especially not now." She said, smiling considerately, making me smile back at her.

"Now put that away before someone catches you with it out in my room!" She said, shoving my dick back into my boxers and zipping my pants back up. Just as a lab assistant walked in and took some equipment, and walking back out without a single suspicion. I smiled at her and she smirked back at me, gently grabbing my crotch, rubbing it a little and then letting go. I got off the desk and sat by a chair, getting my Chromebook out so someone wouldn't be suspicious if they saw me in here.

"Hey Miss?" I said, she looked up at me from her computer. "Why don't we go swimming tomorrow? It could be fun" I suggested, hoping that she'd say yes as it would be perfect for our first time. She thought about it for a minute, but soon agreed.

"Yes, that's a great idea. What time we going?" She asked.

"11?" I said, "it'll give us plenty of time to do whatever we want." She smirked at me as I explained my reason.

"Sure, I'll pick you up from your house?" She said. I nodded and wrote down my address on a piece of paper and handed it to her, she looked at it and said "I'll be there at 11 tomorrow morning, pack your trunks and towel." She said, still smirking at me. I nodded and walked out of the door to her room.

 **Two Hours Later...**

The rest of school was a drag, I couldn't do any work because I was constantly thinking about swimming tomorrow, and what I would say to Ahsoka about where I'm going, since she knows what my Hera looks like from parents evening, I'll have to say that she's picking me up for a catchup session at school, and that I won't be back for at least 5 hours.

 **The Next Morning...**

I woke up earlier than I normally do but I was excited for what was happening today. I checked my phone and saw that it was 10am, maybe I didn't get up as early as I thought I did. I haven't even told anyone that I'm going out today, especially not with my Hera. I got dressed and walked downstairs and saw Ahsoka eating breakfast at the table. I made myself breakfast and sat down opposite from her, I figured now was the time to tell her.

"Hey Ahsoka?" I said. She lifted her head and looked at me. "I'm going out later, my Hera's coming to pick me up and we're going for a revision session at school, and yes I know it's the weekend, but you can do it" I said, hoping she's buy it.

"Well, as long as you have everything planned, how long will you be out for?"

"About 6 hours" I replied.

She nodded and said, "well, go and pack your bag then." I nodded, finished my plate and went upstairs to pack my things for swimming, a towel, my trunks, and just for safety measures, a condom. As much as I wanted to be a dad, I was too young, as it wasn't even legal for me to have sex yet, I'm only 15.

I finished packing my bag and sat down on my chair for a quick session of Nazi Zombies before I got picked up.

 **30 minutes later...**

I heard my mum calling my name from downstairs, I turned off my Xbox and grabbed my swimming bag and walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway, greeted by the beautiful face of Hera. I said goodbye to my mum and got into the car with Hera.

As we were driving to the swimming pool, I couldn't help but look at her face and admire her body, her unique face, her perfect breasts, and beautifully sculpted legs and feet. She noticed and reached over with the hand she wasn't holding the steering wheel with and gently rubbed my crotch, earning her a soft moan from me. She let go to change gears and kept her hand on the gear stick. I guess I had to wait.

 **15 minutes later...**

We arrived at the pool, walked in the door and paid for our admissions and got the wristband things to signify we were allowed in. We walked down into the changing area.

"Do you wanna go in the same cubicle or different ones?" I asked. She answered my question by grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a family change cubicle.

"Should be enough room in here for us to do whatever we want." She said, smirking at me as she put her bag down on the bench, I copied.

We began taking off our clothes, we've never seen each other naked, yeah she's seen my dick but that's all she's seen of mine. We kept shedding our clothing until I got down to my boxers and she was down to her purple bra and panties. She looked at me and smiled comfortingly.

"I don't mind you seeing me naked, go on, take them off." She said tugging on my boxers. I pushed them down and my erect cock sprung free. She gasped as she had never seen it properly before, only through my pants yesterday at school.

She smirked at me and got on her knees next to me before taking my length in her mouth. She began replicating the actions she did yesterday, flicking and swirling my tip with her tongue. That sensation almost instantly brought me to orgasm and I released my cum inside her mouth where she swallowed it all and stood up.

"I love that taste, only you can give me the meal that I love." She said, making me blush a little, before raising my head again.

"My turn" I said as I advanced on her and lifted her purple bra over her head, letting her plump and perky breasts hang free. I just stood, studying them.

"What's the matter with them?" She asked, making me chuckle lightly.

"Nothing, just thinking how perfect they are" I said, making her look down with a deep blush. I sidled up to her and kissed one of her nipples and pinched the other one. After I did that for a couple minutes I switched and began sucking on the other breast, pinching the one I was sucking before. She was moaning and moaning all over the place.

Before long I stopped tormenting her breasts and moved onto the clothed spot between her legs. She sat on the bench in our cubicle and pulled off her panties and a very seductive way, and spread her legs wide to reveal her small and shaven pussy. I got on my knees and buried my face between her legs, thrusting my tongue in and out of her tight pussy. She was moaning loudly and I soon felt her pussy tightening, and then she released her hot and sweet pussy juices into my mouth, where I swallowed it all.

I stood back up and looked down at her. She looked breathless as she panted from my tongue's attack. She regained some composure and looked up at me, before grabbing my dick and pulling it towards and and positioning it just in front of her tight and shaved pussy, pointing at it. I got the message and positioned myself to thrust in. But I looked up at Hera.

"Are you sure about this Miss?"

"I'm sure, now do it, and you don't have to call me Miss anymore, you can call me Hera." She said. I nodded and thrusted into her, with Hera giving out a massive scream as I did.

"Faster, Harder please" She said, through moans. I complied and thrusted harder into her.

"Faster, Harder Please!" She screamed. I complied and began pounding into her. Her moans became so loud I thought that the whole pool would be able to hear her, but nothing happened thankfully.

I wasn't prepared for her orgasm, her juices came gushing out all over my dick, but I pulled out just in time and my cum sprayed all over her breasts where she let it run down off them and drip to the floor.

"Oh..my..god, that was..amazing" She panted out, I smiled at her.

"Perhaps we should go swimming now." I suggested. Hera began getting up and putting her black and purple swimsuit on. I put my trunks on.

"Well, let's see how my pussy fares after the way it was just treated." She said, smirking at me. I smirked back at her.

"Let's see." I said as we put our stuff in a locker and got into the water, swimming calmly to an area of the pool dedicated to couples, with an overhang that had water flowing over it. We made our way under the mini waterfall and sat on the seats there, and began kissing passionately, with our tongues battling for dominance inside our mouths. Eventually we broke apart to breathe.

Hera sat on my lap when I got a daring idea. We could have sex right here and no-one could know. I decided to act on it.

Me and Hera were kissing when I pulled back and put my hand on her pussy, pulling her bikini over to one side just enough for me to fit my dick inside. She noticed what I was doing and undid the velcro that was holding my trunks together and took my dick out, but kept it underwater so that the others near us couldn't see it. She waited until I positioned her bikini and then let go of my erect cock and let me gently thrust inside her, hard enough for her to get pleasure, but not hard enough for her to scream and alert everyone to what we were doing.

She bit her lip to hold back a moan as I ploughed into her. As soon as I felt she was about to cum, I thrusted even harder and grabbed her mouth to stifle the scream that came with her orgasm that hit like a tidal wave on my cock as it seeped out and flowed into the nearby areas around us, using the pool water for transport. We got up from where we were sitting and made our way to the slides, or more specifically the one that allowed two people at once.

While we were climbing the stairs, I noticed that at the end of the slide there was a little box room that people could sit in before other people came down the slide, I thought that me and Hera could do something in there.

We got to the slide entrance and I got in first, with Hera sitting on my thighs. The guy told us that we could go. I pushed us down as Hera looked to see where we were going. This gave me an opportunity. I pulled my trunks down and let my cock spring free from the tent it was creating in my trunks, until Hera turned around and it almost smacked her in the nose. Her expression widened as she tried to stuff it back into my trunks, but I stopped her.

"Relax, there's a private box room for us when we get to the bottom." I said, relaxing her as she took me in her mouth and began flicking my tip with her tongue again. My moans echoed around the slide as we reached the bottom. She stood up and sat on the seat in our private room, as I stood up and walked over to her. Her gaze fixed on my cock which was sticking straight up, as I sat down and Hera got on top of me, shifting her bikini aside and lowering herself down onto me, giving out a low moan as she did.

As I watched her rhythmically bounce up and down on my dick, I noticed how her nipples were erect and poking through her bra, so I reached behind her and unbuckled her bra strap, releasing her beautiful breasts. Hera noticed this and leaned forward, smothering my face in her breasts. Soon she cummed, with her juices flowing out of her tight pussy all over my dick, causing me to let loose and cum, spilling my seed inside her womb before I could pull out. She looked down at me and got off my dick, adjusting her cum stained bikini back into place to cover up her pussy, and buckling her bra back up behind her back, before standing up and walking out back towards our locker hand in hand.

We reached our locker, grabbed our clothes and walked back into the cubicle we changed in previously. We shed all our clothing and dried ourselves off. When Hera dropped the towel, I couldn't help but stare at her body, mesmerized by her beauty and perfectly sculpted features. She turned to me and raised her brow at me.

"You like what you see?" She said, noticing my erection. I looked down with a deep blush.

"Hey it's okay." She said, sidling up to me and grabbing my dick, and getting down on her knees and taking me in her mouth for the third time today. She once again began flicking my tip with her tongue, earning her another soft moan from me, as I cummed into her mouth where she swallowed it all.

We got dressed, me into casual T-shirt and jeans, but I was really surprised by what Hera was wearing. A tube top, that barely covered anything, and a hot pink mini-skirt, which gave me an idea for when we were in the car in a minute.

We walked out the changing area and walked out the door, and got back into Katie's car.

We were driving for about 10 minutes when my idea popped back into my head. I remembered that Hera was only wearing a short skirt and panties on the lower half of her body, and unzipped my pants and pulled my erect dick out and waited for Hera to notice it. She soon did when I saw that she turned the wrong way and went a different direction that we were supposed to go.

"Umm, Hera, where are we going?" I asked.

"Shhh."

I noticed that her free hand was up her skirt, and coming back out, but along with it was her panties. She took them off and flung them at me, but missing and hitting the door and becoming hidden in the door compartment. We soon came to a stop in a nearby car park. What struck me as odd was how desolate it was, no-one around for at least 700 yards.

I was studying the environment around us when Hera swung herself over and perched on my lap, smirking at me, when she held up her panties from the doors compartment, dangling them in my face.

"There's nothing protecting it now." She said, as I smirked back at her, grabbing her hips and pushing her up, them taking one hand and using it to position my cock so when she lowered back down it would go inside her. As she lowered herself, more and more of my dick concealed itself inside Hera's pussy. She moved her hips willingly as her roving hands stroked my chest longingly. Just as I couldn't hold on anymore, I released inside her, with her reaching peak and cumming, creating a wet patch on my jeans. She got off me, putting her panties back on and sitting back in the driver's seat.

"Thanks to you I have a massive wet patch on my jeans!" I complained. She just smiled at me, and turned on the ignition and started driving.

I didn't know where we were going but I assumed we were going back to my house, but was surprised when we pulled up outside a house that I wasn't familiar with.

"Hey, Hera? Where are we?" I asked. Instead of answering she grabbed my wrist and took me inside, and pulled me up the stairs, until we came to a stop by a doorway.

"Stay here, don't come in until I say so, okay?" She demanded. I nodded, and she went inside and closed the door behind her.

As I waited, I thought I heard the rustling of clothes and the opening of a drawer, before it stopped.

"You can come in now!" She called out from behind the door. I walked in and gasped at what I saw. Hera sat on a bed facing me, with her legs spread, completely naked. I walked towards her and instinctively dropped my pants and boxers and lifted my shirt over my head, and pushed my length into her tight pussy. As I was thrusting, I couldn't help but think about Hera's other boyfriend, eventually I had to ask.

"Hera?" I said, pulling out. She looked at me, concerned.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Well he was inside me, but then he pulled out." She said, smirking. It took me a minute but I realized what she meant.

"No I meant the guy that's older than me." I said, looking down.

"Oh him, he's not my boyfriend anymore, you are, I told him to move out yesterday, which means my bed has room for someone else tonight." Hera said, smirking at me. I smiled back.

"I don't know if Ahsoka will let me, and what will I say to her?"

"Ask if you can stay round a friends tonight"

"I dunno if that'll work" I said doubtfully.

"Just do it, then continue fucking me, I'm getting lonely!" She almost shouted. I smiled down at her.

I messaged Ahsoka and told her of my arrangements, much to my surprise, she agreed, and I said that I would be staying at a friend's house until tomorrow morning.

"She agreed." I announced to Hera smiling. She smirked at me and got up from her position and lent on the bed, with her ass facing me.

"Come on, we've never done this before. Just, go easy on me, my ass is still a virgin y'know."

I nodded and walked towards her, brushing the entrance to her ass with the head of my dick, she let out a soft moan as I lightly brushed against her.

"In!" She shouted. I complied and pushed into her tight asshole, earning a loud moan from her. As I continued to thrust into her, she continued to scream out in pain and pleasure, until I cummed, spilling my cum inside her ass.

"That..was.." She panted, unable to form a sentence.

"Amazing?" I finished her sentence for her, smirking.

"Yeah…" She said, pushing herself off the bed and gesturing for me to lay on the bed with my head on the pillows. I did and she stood on the bed, with her legs on either side of mine.

I watched as she licked her hand and rubbed her pussy with her wet hand, bringing me back to hardness, making her smile when she saw my rock hard erection.

"Hmm, you definitely like what you see don't you?" Hera said, smirking at me. I smirked back and nodded as she lowered herself down onto my cock and began riding me cowgirl style. Hera kept moaning and moaning loudly as she bounced up and down on my dick.

Soon she reached her peak and her sweet juices came gushing out of her pussy, covering my dick, the feeling causing me to loose control and I cummed, filling her womb.

Hera exhaled heavily as she collapsed on top of me, with my dick still inside her. She stayed there for about a minute before propping herself up with her elbows, and looking into my eyes, her eyes burning with passion and lust. I noticed that her perky breasts were close to my face, she smirked at me when she saw that I noticed, and grabbed one of them, bringing it up close to my face, where I kissed the nipple, swirling my tongue around the areola, making her softly moan in pleasure.

After I had had my fill of the taste of Hera's breasts, I laid back down and gestured for Hera to lay next to me, she did and we snuggled for about 30 minutes, both of us completely naked, until we drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

I woke up alone, Hera was no-where to be seen in the bedroom. The spot where she laid on the bed was still warm, so she couldn't have been gone too long, until I heard a loud bang followed by a stream of curses.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing Hera standing there wearing nothing but an apron, nothing on the lower half of her body. It gave me an idea.

I walked up behind her and thrusted into her ass with my dick. She turned around in shock but soon gave in and bent over the worktop and allowed me full entrance to her asshole. I kept thrusting into her until I cummed inside her ass, with it seeping out as I pulled out. Hera let out a low groan as I pulled out, before spinning around and pushing me into the living room, and down onto the sofa, and getting on top of me.

"I need your cum inside me!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and thrusted up into her, with Hera letting out a scream with a mixture of pain, pleasure and surprise, until I cummed inside her, and her cumming all over the sofa we were sat on.

"I need to go clean myself." I said, as I got up and watched as Hera seductively walked away.

I got into the shower, and waited for the water to get warm. I got under the water, but before I could wash myself, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and grab my dick, making it harden again from the touch.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Hera's smirking face as she stroked my erect dick. I felt the pressure building inside me as Hera continued stroking my cock. Soon I couldn't hold on anymore and I cummed inside the bathtub and Hera looked down at it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were close? I could've drunk it if you had told me!" Hera protested. I looked down sadly.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry, there's always next time." Hera said reassuringly. I looked at her and smiled, as I got down onto my knees and lifted Hera's leg and positioned her foot on the side of the bathtub so that I had room. I looked at the spot between her legs for a second, before looking deeply into her eyes that were burning with dark lust. She looked down and me and smiled, before putting her hand on the back of my neck and pulling me into her pussy and holding my head there as I began to eat her out.

Hera was moaning all over the place as my tongue intruded her pussy, as I felt her tightening, just before she cummed, filling my mouth with her sweet juices.

"We should shower properly now." Hera said, "we can continue this after we've showered." Hera said, as we showered properly, with me washing her body and he washing my body.

We got out the shower and got back into bed together, snuggling tightly underneath the covers, bringing me back to hardness when Hera's nude breasts rubbed against bare chest. She smirked as she saw my dick rising and poking her stomach, raising her excitement level. Hera looked down and traced circles on the tip of my cock with her finger. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to tease me.

"You little tease!" I exclaimed. Hera looked up at me and smirked, before she stopped being mean and laid down next to me.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked. Hera looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What will happen at school? Someone will inevitably catch us, I'll be expelled and you'll be fired and arrested." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen, I love you too much to see you get hurt." Hera said, gently stroking my cheek. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said, taking her hand in mine, and pulling her on top of me, spreading her legs above me. Hera lowered herself down onto me, letting out a sharp moan as my cock penetrated her insides. She kept bouncing up and down as I watched Hera's breasts bounce rhythmically along with the rest of her body, catching me in a trance, unable to look away, mesmerized by her astounding looks and features that ran all across her body. I couldn't control my actions as I ran the backs of my hands up and down on her sides, eventually coming to a stop at her neck, where I stroked her cheek with my left hand, and pinched her nipple with my right, making her moan loudly. I cummed inside her just as she cummed, creating a wet patch on the bed where we laid. She rolled off me and laid next to me, with my arm around her neck. I felt like I wanted to do this everyday, but I wanted to know if Hera wanted to or not, if she didn't I would try to resist her until she wanted to again. I also wanted to know if she was a big enough of a risk taker to do it at school, maybe not full blown sex, but probably just oral. I had to ask.

"Hera?" I said.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to look at me.

"Can we do this at school? I won't be able to come over during the week." I asked, hopefully.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe. The only thing is someone catching us, we wouldn't be able to do it properly, the only thing I'd be able to do is suck you off, and you maybe could lick my pussy if we're extra careful." Hera said.

"That's alright, that's what I thought you'd say." I said. Hera sat in thought for a moment before looking up.

"Hey y'know, it's drop down day tomorrow for year 11 science, so I'll be seeing you all day, you won't leave my room will you?" She said, gently stroking my dick. I smirked at her.

"I would never leave your room, it's too fun with you." I said, with a seductive smirk coming across my lips. Hera spotted this and pressed her lips against mine, filling me to the brim with her love and passion and care. I equally returned the love and passion.

 **The Next Day…**

I was waiting outside Hera's room to get called into class. She opened the door and smiled at me, gesturing for me and my classmates to come in. I sat down in my seat.

During the lesson I kept making sexual gestures at her, making her blush every time I did. The lesson lasted for 2 hours instead of a normal 1, so it was hard to just sit there staring at Hera without being able to act on it for 2 hours.

 **Two Hours Later…**

I managed to survive for two hours with the torment of having Hera so close to me, yet being unable to do anything to her.

The rest of my classmates left the room and I was left alone with Hera, which was desirable for both of us. I got up and walked over to her, but she pointed at the ceiling, telling me to wait for a minute. I sat down and waited for Hera to be done with whatever she was doing so we could move on to things that we loved doing together.

Hera pressed the enter key and purposely slipped off her chair onto the floor, getting on her knees and unzipped my pants, pulling my dick out, and taking it in her mouth, with me giving out a small, soft moan. She began swirling her tongue around my tip, making me moan louder. Soon I cummed, filling Hera's mouth, where she swallowed it all.

"Mmmm, that's an amazing taste." Hera said, smirking up at me. I smirked back down at her as she stood up and sat on the desk, with her legs wide enough for me. I moved her skirt flaps out of the way and saw her fluorescent pink panties obstructing me from gaining entry. I reached into her skirt and grabbed hold of the singular string that held them together, and snapped it, pulling the broken panties out and showing them off to Hera, dangling them in her face, before she smiled at me and took them from me, placing them behind her and gesturing me to continue, with her pussy in complete view.

I took one look at her seductive and playful face before grabbing the bottom of her skirt, tearing it slightly so she wouldn't notice, and continued that, until she noticed what I was doing, and stood up, letting her skirt drop to the floor, now with no clothing below her waist.

She sat on the edge of the desk and spread her legs for me again, this time I didn't have anything blocking me. So I lunged towards her pussy, and started licking her clit. Hera shrieked in pleasure as I began thrusting my tongue in and out of her still tight pussy, making her moan everywhere, I was surprised no-one heard her, but I was far more concerned with giving Hera the pleasure she loved, and I loved giving.

I felt her walls tightening as I continued thrusting her tongue in and out of her pussy. Then she came, her juices came gushing out into my mouth, where I swallowed it all.

She stood up, and unzipped my pants, pulling my dick out, but instead of getting onto her knees like I expected her to do, she turned around and leant on the table, sticking her firm ass in my direction. She gently slapped her own ass as she beckoned me forth, I advanced. I gently pushed into her, as she let out a sharp cry of pain as began thrusting in and out. Hera wiggled her ass so that my cock slapped against her walls, making her moans increase in volume. I continued thrusting until I cummed, filling her asshole. I pulled out of her ass as Hera straightened up, turned around and looked at me. She was panting heavily from her intense orgasm previously, until she took a deep inhale and lunge at me, pressing her lips to mine.

Her tongue rubbed against my bottom lip, I parted my lips and allowed her in. Our tongues met in a romantic dance, twirling around each other, exchanging love and passion between their owners. Hera pulled back and just stared at me, I picked up her skirt and threw it at her, she caught it and put it back on.

She pulled her skirt up so it wasn't covering anything, and walked away from me in a seductive manner, turning back to me and smirking, gesturing with me finger for me to come closer. I did and walked up to her and she pulled her skirt back down, but unbuttoned her shirt, letting it collapse behind her.

I looked at her fluorescent pink bra, with her nipples poking through. She looked stunning, and I was proud to call her mine. I reached behind her and unclipped her bra, taking it with me and throwing it onto the floor. Hera looked at me with her eyes darkened with love and lust. I smirked at her and she got down onto her knees, and sandwiched my still erect cock between her plump and perky breasts, and ran them up and down on my dick. The feeling was sensational as she began to tease me a little as she rubbed her nipples against the tip of my cock, before resuming, just as I cummed, covering her breasts.

She stood up and walked back over to her desk and sat down on her chair, still with a bare chest and my cum dripping off her breasts. I picked up her shirt and bra and walked over to her.

"Hey, you might need these." I said, holding out her clothes in my hand. She looked at them before looking at my cock which was still erect in close proximity to her face, then looking up at me.

"When I'm with you, I don't need clothes, all I need, is your massive cock inside me." She said, smirking up at me. I smirked back at her as she stood up and hung her breasts over the sink and washed my cum off them, drying her breasts with a nearby towel, and taking her clothes from me and putting them on, and then she put my dick back into my pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day...**

I was called into CDC to talk to my deputy head of year, I don't know why. I walked in and saw him sitting on a seat. I also saw my Hera next to him, who smirked at me as I walked in.

"Ezra, you've been picked for mentoring. Do you wish to request who mentors you?" He asked. I pointed at Hera, who smiled at me.

"Very well then, Miss Syndulla will mentor you. She will call you out of your lessons when you have a session with her. But as a taster, you have one right now, and will be missing History as a result."

I almost died when he said that. Not only was I missing the lesson I hated the most, but I was also getting to spend it with my Hera. She stood up and walked out the door as I followed her to her classroom.

Hera opened the door and allowed me in, and I walked in, dropped my bag and got on the table as Hera closed and locked the door, and pulling the blinds on the door and windows down.

She turned to me and sat next to me on the table and looked up at me.

"What do you want this time?" I asked, smirking. She smirked back, and instead of responding, she unzipped my school trousers and unbuttoned my boxers, pulling my dick out, all of which I complied with.

She played with my cock for a couple minutes, tracing circles and flicking the tip with her tongue, but then she stood up and walked into her closet.

I watched her walk away into her closet, a little confused, but I knew she was doing something that would make both me and her happy.

A minute passed, and Hera walked back out of her closet and closed the door. My jaw dropped. Hera was stood there, wearing see through bra and panties, with fishnet leggings and black leather boots that stopped just above her knee.

She walked toward me slowly, ensuring she had the full effect on me that she was trying for, and she was succeeding. I tried to keep my gaze on her face, but I failed in doing so and kept looking at her clearly visible breasts and pussy.

She reached me and just stared into my eyes, occasionally glancing at my cock which was rising with Hera in such close proximity to me with all of her glory exposed to me.

She got on top of me with her legs either side of me and smirked at me. I smirked back as she let out a soft moan when my inflating cock brushed against her entrance. She looked at me, her eyes burning with dark passion.

Hera moved her panties aside and let me in, and we showed our love to each other throughout lunch.

 **The Next Day…**

I was in my computing lesson, talking to my friend over the school email. He said that apparently everyone was told that I forced Sabine into a relationship with me by threatening to kill her and her family. Immediately I knew I had to talk to Hera about this.

 **Later, Hera's room during lunch…**

"I don't know why she would do that." I said as I finished explaining what had happened. I looked at Hera, and she just looked down in thought.

"I don't know either. I guess she doesn't know how lucky she was." Hera said. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hera looked up at me.

"Well she clearly doesn't realise how lucky she was that you're interested in her." Hera said with a pained expression. I noticed what she was feeling and walked over to her, pulling her face up and pushing my lips against her, which she returned.

"You know that I don't love her anymore, she left me brokenhearted. But now I have you, the best girlfriend I could ever ask for." I said wholeheartedly. Hera just smiled at me and blushed.

"Ezra.. I.. don't know what to say, you're such a great partner. You deserve better than me." She said, letting a few tears fall from her hypnotically beautiful eyes.

"No Hera, if anyone deserves better, it's you. And even if I did deserve better, I wouldn't want someone better, because you are the most important thing in my life."

Hera let the tears fall freely now, and I reached out and rubbed her cheek and shoulder. Her tears stopped and she looked up at me, and I saw her expression change from happiness, to anger.

"When I meet that Sabine girl, I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget." She said, holding both my hands in hers. I just smiled at what she just said.

"But before I do that," She started, snaking her arms around my waist, "I wanna do something else." She said, smirking at me. I smirked back at her and started to unbutton her shirt, tossing it to the ground.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Me and Hera sat on the table completely exhausted. Hera was panting heavily whereas I was taking heavy inhales.

"Wow Ezra, when you first started having me as your teacher, I never thought that you would be the one teaching ME about the reproductive organs." Hera said with a smirk. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks but we both know who is best at stimulating the reproductive organs to orgasm, and that's you." I said, making her chuckle before she looked up at me with a stern look.

"You're coming home with me later." Hera said strongly. I smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No."

"It sounds like you have a plan." I said with a smirk, looking all over her nude body, causing my dick to rise. Hera looked at it and leaned over so her face was close to mine and wrapped her hand around my dick.

"Indeed I do." She said in a low and seductive voice.

"And what might that be?" I asked curiously. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"I want to dominate you." She whispered. The way she said " _dominate"_ was enough to send a shiver down my spine and my cock to get bigger. She noticed the effect it had on me and smiled.

"I knew you'd like my idea."

 **Later, Hera's Bedroom…**

I walked into Hera's bedroom, the room I had become so accustomed to in the past week.

I dropped my school stuff and walked over and stood next to Hera who was bent over searching through a drawer, and grabbed her ass.

She just smiled back at me and stood up, turning and facing towards me, raising her hand and dangling a set of bra and panties in my face.

She pushed me down on the bed, unzipping my school trousers, and pulling my dick out, which was only a little hard at the moment. Hera stared at it with a raised brow.

"We definitely have to do something about that." She said with a smirk creeping onto her lips. "And I have the best idea." She said, turning around and walking out the door.

A couple minutes later, Hera reappeared, wearing nothing on her body, except purple leather boots that went up to her thigh.

She strutted over to me and put her legs either side of mine. She looked down and saw my cock inflating, and smirked at me.

"It seems that did the trick." She said as she grabbed hold of my dick and positioned it appropriately before lowering herself onto it and giving out a soft sigh of pleasure before looking into my eyes. I looked back into her eyes, and noticed that her normal green eyes were clouded with dark lust.

After about five minutes of her bouncing up and down on my dick, I came, filling her womb.

Hera got off my dick and laid down on the bed, gesturing for me to lay down next to her, so I did.

We just laid there in silence as I looked over at Hera's nude body, and thinking how lucky I was to call her mine.

"Hey Ezra?" She said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should do something." She said, with a slight suggestive undertone. I turned onto my side and grabbed her left breast.

"And what might that be?" I asked, smirking at her as I played with her nipple. She smiled back at me.

"I think we should go camping." Hera said. I raised a brow at her.

"Why would you want to do that?" I questioned.

"Because doesn't it appeal you to fuck me in a tent where anyone could hear us?" She said, in an entirely convincing manner. I must say that it definitely was quite enticing. I smiled at her before replying.

"Yes, I'd love that." I said. As I said that, Hera's face lit up.

"When do you wanna go? At the weekend?" She asked.

"Sure, do you have the tent and all the stuff we need?"

"I do, but you'll need to bring a duvet, and I'll bring the double mattress and double pillows." She said.

"Okay, let's meet in my classroom at school and we can go straight from there."

 **Friday Evening, Driving To The Campsite…**

I sat in Hera's car as she was driving. I looked over at her and watched her motion as she changed gears and moved the steering wheel.

We arrived at the campsite and unpacked our things and put the tent up. We put up the bed and the duvet and put all the supplies down in the other compartment.

As it was already quite late, we decided to get some rest in before whatever it was we decided to do in the morning.

I was about to fall asleep when i felt my arms were moving and Hera slipping out of them. I pretended to be asleep when she looked back at me, but then listened as she exited the sleeping compartment and into the eating area. I heard a loud clang before Hera walked back in and I pretended to be asleep again until Hera started speaking.

"Don't worry, what I did will make us both happy." She said, stroking my cheek. I wondered what could she have done.

 **The Next Morning…**

As soon as I woke I could feel my arms restricted and me not being able to move them. I looked around and realised that I wasn't in the sleeping area anymore, but I was in the eating area, naked, and handcuffed to a metal hook that dug into the ground on both ends.

I heard rustling and Hera walked out of the sleeping area, also completely naked like I was, and smirked at me.

"It seems like my handsome young boyfriend can't move." She said.

"What did you do to me?" I questioned. Hera just kept smirking at me, until she put her legs either side of mine. She reached up and licked her hand, and then rubbed her pussy, enticing a moan to come out. I could tell what she was trying to do. She was trying to see if she could make me hard without touching me, and she succeeded in that.

Hera looked down at my rock hard erection and smiled.

"You're so predictable." She said, smiling evilly.

She got down onto her hands and knees and pushed my legs apart, and sliding in between them.


End file.
